The Overlooked
by PC 608
Summary: There is a room that lies deep within the Ark. Only a select few know of its location and what it holds. It's been under the protection of the council for years and the members have gone to great lengths to keep it a secret. Until today.


**Hello everyone! This is just something that I've had in my head for a while. I love the show and I hope you all like the story. I would love feedback on whether I should continue or not.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own The 100 only my characters.**

* * *

 _Emery Rush died when she was ten and in her place a monster was born._

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Thelonious, please tell me again that we're doing the right thing?" Abby inquired shakily, her emotions getting the best of her as she thought about what was to come.

"It's the only way." Thelonious answered with determined resolve. He kept his head held high and gave little indication of his own concerns. As the Chancellor, it was his job to protect the people of the Ark even if that meant sacrificing his own blood.

"Where's Marcus? He should be here for this." Abby stated after a moment of thoughtful silence. She looked behind her to make sure that the arrogant councilman wasn't just running late, but she knew that he would never miss this.

"He's already down there." Abby nodded when her suspicions were confirmed.

She silently followed Thelonious through the busy corridors of the Ark that were filled with the quiet murmurs of people trying to figure out if the rumors were true. Were they really going to do this to their children? Her fellow people saw their actions as a disgrace, but Abby saw their actions as a second chance.

"Who do we have down there with Kane?" Abby broke the silence when her thoughts began to eat away at her.

"Shumway." Thelonious cracked a small smile when Abby released a disgruntled sigh.

"You know how much she hates Shumway. You couldn't find someone else?" Abby asked and stopped when they reached the board room.

"Not today." Thelonious answered with his mood shifting yet again to one of begrudging acceptance.

Abby didn't say anything else as she breezed inside the small room that rarely ever got used. If the board members really needed to talk they would do it in the privacy of the command center or whenever they found themselves in each others company. Maybe once or twice did Thelonious call a meeting in the room, but that was only to keep up appearances that it was still in use and therefore still off limits to the greater public.

In reality, it wasn't the room itself that Thelonious wanted to protect, but rather the asset beneath it that he wanted to keep a secret.

Abby dropped to her knees behind the massive oak desk that sat in the middle of the room while Thelonious locked the door behind them. The rug they used to cover the hatch had already been swept away to reveal the large metal door.

She quickly punched in 1004 on the number pad and waited. It only took a second for the hatch to squeak open, but when it did it released a familiar puff of water vapor into the air. Abby pushed the door open even further to reveal a set of narrow stairs.

Abby took a moment to appreciate the sight before her and let the changes that would follow this visit sink in.

"One last time, Abby." Thelonious murmured from where he stood behind her. "She's ready." Abby blinked away the tears that sprang to her eyes and nodded.

"I know." And she did.

Abby made quick work of climbing down the stairs followed shortly by Thelonious who closed the hatch on his way down.

"What are we going to tell her?" Abby questioned over the hum of the machines around them. They were in the heart of the Ark with all of the machines and technology that made the ship survivable.

"We're going to tell her everything." Thelonious took a deep breath and turned down the only corridor with no machines or pipes. He saw Kane and Shumway up ahead in a deep conversation that didn't settle right with him, but at the moment, that wasn't his biggest worry. "She needs to know everything."

"Sir." Shumway straightened up when he saw Chancellor Jaha.

"Commander." Thelonious acknowledged Shumway before turning to his councilman. "Marcus."

"Chancellor." Kane greeted before nodding toward the door that none of them have moved to open. "Are you ready?"

"Open the door." Thelonious commanded and unconsciously squared his shoulders as did everyone else.

Shumway was the first one through the door.

"Chancellor on deck!" Shumway barked and immediately moved to the side to allow the rest of them entrance. One by one Thelonious, Abby, and Kane filed into the small grey quarters that looked as bare as the day it was built. The only evidence that someone lived there was the unmade cot in the corner and the lone figure across the room.

Thelonious, Abby, and Kane stood by silently as the woman did pull-ups from a bar attached to the wall across from them. She didn't act like she heard them come in as she continued with her exercises leaving them to watch her back muscles contract as she pulled herself up and down.

"Rush!" Shumway shouted when she continued to ignore them. "Chancellor on deck! Stand at attention!" Again she didn't move to obey.

Abby shot Thelonious a look, silently telling him I told you so, when Shumway made a grab for his baton.

"Commander, I don't think that will be necessary." Thelonious shook his head and stilled Shumway's movements when Abby stepped forward.

"Emery, we need to talk to you." Abby tried a more subtle approach to reach the woman. "It's important."

Emery made them wait as she did one last pull-up before she dropped to the ground. She took her time stretching her muscles and rolling the kinks out of her neck. However, when she finally did turn around, there was no warmth in her hazel eyes to greet them.

It was hard for Abby to witness the cold, calculated woman that stood before her. The woman Abby had helped her become.

Emery didn't say anything as she confidently met each and every one of their gazes. A smirk even ghosted across her lips when she saw Shumway, but it was gone before anyone could be sure.

Surprisingly, it was Kane that spoke first.

"Congratulations, Rush. You've made bail." Kane's clever opening went unappreciated among the group as Thelonious quickly added to it.

"It's time, Emery. Everything we've worked for…everything you've worked for is about to be tested. You're leaving. Today."

Emery's eyes narrowed, but she said nothing as she looked to Abby for confirmation. The older woman smiled reassuringly and nodded her head.

"It's true." She breathed. "You and 100 other people are going to the ground." Abby's eyes filled with tears.

"You're going to earth."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading!  
**


End file.
